Claire Don't Live Here Anymore
by Bronwynne
Summary: Caution Based of Original Characters created for a RPG. We meet Trask and his two daughters. He discoveres his youngest is a mutant and disowns her. What happens to Claire after she is thrown out of her home? Then she meets Kage Reynolds and her life tak
1. The Origins of Claire

"Alice! Alice wait for me!"  
  
"Well hurry up then Claire!"  
  
Ten year old Alice Trask waited at the water's edge for her six year old sister Claire to catch up.  
  
"Claire, remember to listen to your sister," Boliver Trask yelled out to his youngest child with a bit of indiffernce.  
  
"Ok Dad!" Claire answered, pouting a bit because she knew he didn't care about her like he did Alice. Running as fast as her little legs could carry her, she reached her sister and grabbed onto her hand, desperate for affection and attention. Alice rolled her eyes in annoyance and glared down at the chubby hand that was gripping hers like a lifeline. Frowning, she pulled her hand away from Claire and crossed her arms at her chest.  
  
"Alice..." Claire began to whine.  
  
"Just shut up Claire and quit acting like a baby. You are six years old now. You can walk into the ocean by yourself."  
  
"But... but I want to walk with you!"  
  
"Tough."  
  
Claire's lower lip began to tremble and her eyes began to fill with tears. She reached out for her sister's hand once again, but again, Alice snatched her hand away. Claire turned around to tell her father, but he was immersed in reading the paper, a "don't bother me" look on his face. Claire hung her head and faced the ocean again. Tears spilling down her cheeks, she sat heavily on the ground and crossed her arms.  
  
Daddy dosn't love me, she cried to herself. Neither does Alice. I wonder if Mommy would hate me too....  
  
Tucking her little legs up to her chin and wrapping her arms around them, Claire watched Alice with blurry eyes as the tears continued to fall down her face. Alice frolicked happily in the water and was splashing everywhere. While spinning in the water, Alice caught a glance of her sister on the shoreline.  
  
Ugh, I better bring her in the water or she'll pitch a fit, she thought angrily to herself. Stalking back to her sister, Alice grabbed Claire roughly by the arm and dragged her in the water. Once the water reached Claire's waist, Alice released Claire's arm as roughly as she had grabbed it. A bit down the beach a man and his son watched the exchange with a bit of curiousity.   
  
"Dad, why are those two so mean to that girl?" the boy asked.  
  
"I don't know Kage."  
  
Back down the beach, Boliver looked at his watch. "Girls! It's time for lunch!"  
  
Alice began to run for shore, yelling back over her shoulder, "Race you Claire, but it won't matter! I always win!" She sprinted towards the shore, leaving Claire in the water.   
  
"Wait for me!" Claire cried, running after her sister. Alice stopped for a second and waited for Claire to get back on dry land, then she took off again.  
  
"Hey Dad!"  
  
"Hello my dear," Boliver smiled at his oldest child. He patted Alice's wet brown hair, adoration and love shining in his eyes.  
  
"Having fun?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, but Claire is being a pain. She's such a baby."  
  
"Now now Alice, she's your sister." he said, his smile flickering slightly.   
  
"I wish she wasn't. I wish Mom had lived and she died."  
  
"Alice, don't talk like that."  
  
"Well it's true!"  
  
"Shhh! Here comes Claire." Boliver silenced Alice as Claire came running up to them. She stopped short when she heard them talking. She heard more than she let on. It wasn't as if she hadn't heard this stuff before. Claire knew Alice wanted her dead. She also knew her father thought the same thing.   
  
"Well hurry up dummy. You better get what you want before it's gone." Alice snapped at her.  
  
"Ok." Claire took the plate her father distractedly handed her. "Thank you Daddy."  
  
Trask grunted at Claire and began fussing over Alice. It was at that moment that Claire's rose colored glasses were lifted and she saw with a clairty few six year olds saw.   
  
Her family didn't care about her. They only did because it was expected of them. They only took care of her because everyone would talk if her family gave her away. Her father doted on Alice. Alice was the apple of his eye, the center of his universe. She was nothing. She sat a little bit away from the two of them, seeing them as what they really were for the first time. She quickly finished her lunch, and got up to throw her trash away in a nearby trash can. On her way there, she got hit in the arm with a frisbee and before she could react a little boy about her age or maybe a year older, accidentaly ran into her.  
  
"Ow!" she cried as she fell onto the ground.  
  
"Sorry," the little boy blurted, grabbing the frisbee.  
  
"Kage, what do you say when you knock someone over?" a man a few feet away yelled.   
  
"Sorry," Kage mumbled. His dad walked over and crouched down so he was eye level with Claire.  
  
"Are you allright young miss?" he asked, smiling at her.   
  
"Yeah. I'm fine."  
  
He smiled at her again as he stood up. "Kage, it's time we go. Take care of yourself little one." He waved at her as he and his son walked back to their stuff and began to prepare to leave. Claire threw her trash away and walked slowly back to her family that didn't notice if she was gone. There was something about that man and his son that puzzled Claire. It was like a recognition.   
  
But I've never met them before, she thought to herself. She continued to walk back to her dad and sister, but glanced at them over her shoulder one more time. The man waved at her and then he and his son began to walk away. 


	2. A Father's Dream

"Claire Trask! This is the FOURTH time this week you've been sent to the Principal's office!" Trask bellowed at his youngest daughter, who was sitting on the couch, acting indifferent.  
  
"Don't blow a gasket Dad. It's not as bad as you are making it out to be," Claire mumbled to herself.   
  
Trask's tirade was interuppted by his older daughter, Alice, who came walking through the doors, her arms leaden down with heavy books. Trask rushed forward to help his oldest child, his face warming up with a loving smile. "Let me help you Alice dear."   
  
"Thank you Father." giving her sister a contemptous look, she added, "Did the Principal call you? Did he tell you what our little Claire did today?"  
  
Trask scowled again. "Yes. We were just about to discuss that. How on earth did you get the entire student body to believe the school building was on fire and nearly cause a riot?"  
  
"I don't know. I was just imagining the school was on fire during my math test and all of a sudden, i thought I saw a fire outside the window, so I pulled the fire alarm." Claire shrugged her shoulders, feeling that her father and sister had their underwear on to tight. They never seemed to laugh about anything. Even Alice's nickname at school reflected her personality, Miss Cold. There were others that were known around school, but they weren't to polite. At first Claire felt the need to defend her sister, but as her home situation got worse, she stopped. Plus, Alice always just glared at her when she tried to help.   
  
Alice set her large stack of books down on the table and snorted at Claire's assesment of what happened. "More like you created complete pandemonium. You would have been so embarassed Father. Your youngest child screaming the building was on fire, pulling fire alarms and pushing people out the doors. It was revolting. Anyone with a brain could tell the building was NOT on fire."  
  
"I couldn't help it! I saw fire! I didn't want anyone to get hurt!" Claire insisted, rising from the couch, her bookbag falling from her lap onto the floor.  
  
"DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO TALK?" Trask roared at Claire.  
  
"No, Sir." Claire said softly, hanging her head, tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"Go to your room. I'll see you later. After I visit your principal, that is. You better hope you are not expelled."  
  
"Yes Sir." Claire stomped over to her bookbag, grabbed it and slung it onto her back, glaring at Alice and made her way to the stairs leading up to her small attic room. Once she got through the doorway of her small room, she slammed the door shut and threw her bag across the room. It hit the far wall and books, notebooks, pencils and erasers spilled out onto the floor. She then flung herself on the bed and began to sob into her pillow. The sound of her sobs filled the air of the small room. She hated her room, it was drafty in the winter and smoldering in the summer. Why couldn't she have the room next to Alice on the second level? That's right. That was Alice's study. God Forbid Claire could have a decent room.   
  
After about twenty minutes of crying there was a loud pounding on her door. "Claire! Shut up! I can hear you in my study and I have a big Biology test tommorow I have to study for! " The sound of Alice stomping away made Claire's head hurt more and she responded by flicking Alice the bird.   
  
"Stupid bitch. One of these days Alice, you're gonna get what you deserve." Claire let her mind play over her favorite senarios for Alice to feel pain and torment. Her favorite was by far drowning Alice in the bathtub while their father watched.   
  
One day, she thought to herself.   
  
Meanwhile, back downstairs, Trask was on the phone with one of his government connections.  
  
"I don't care Stryker, we have to take action against this threat NOW! I'll be in tommorow to look at the blueprints. You better make sure they are ready."  
  
Trask hung up his phone and saw Alice leaning against the doorway. "Alice, I didn't know you were there."  
  
"What threat Father?"  
  
Trask walked over to his daughter and drew her into his arms. Smoothing down her hair with his hand he said to her, "Nothing for you to worry about little one."  
  
"But if there's something threatening us, I should know about it." she pressed.  
  
Trask looked down at the face of fourteen year old Alice. Sighing he let her go and motioned for her to sit down at the table. Alice slid into the chair across from her father, neither of them knowing Claire had snuck down the stairs and was hiding behind the wall, eavesdropping.  
  
"I'm sure you're well aware of an outbreak of humans that seem to have superhuman powers." Trask began, not sure how to go about telling Alice.  
  
"Yes, of course. One was discovered at the school last week. He was a few years younger than me. Scott Summers has seemed to dissapear off the radar. If I remember correctly, it was said a destructive ray came out of his eyes, blasting a hole in the wall of the lunchroom." Alice said half in a daydream, trying to remember everything correctly.  
  
"Yes, well, these, monstrosities, are popping up more and more. Some have abilities so powerful, they have to be seperated from the rest of society for safety."  
  
Alice nodded at him, and Trask continued, "As far as our scientists know, there's a gene these people have, it's been named the X-Gene. This X-gene causes mutations in the individual's DNA, therefore, creating mutant powers at the moment of conception. There's debate as to how it's handed down. Some say it's by men, other's say it's by women. We don't know yet. I'm digressing, some associates and I are coming up with a plan to protect normal humans like us," he gestured to himself and Alice, "From the growing number of mutants that may one day beging to cause us harm."  
  
"Of course Father. Would I be able to help in this endeavor?"  
  
Shocked, Trask looked into Alice's eyes. "Why would you want to do that Alice?"  
  
Alice didn't say anything, she had long suspected her own sister was a mutant. She'd seen what happened today. Everyone in the school had belived the school was on fire. She'd heard her sister remark at lunch that she'd like to burn the place down. Frowning slightly, she also began to think of all the other times in the near past that Claire had gotten in trouble. It was always due to something she said she saw. Looking back at her father she said, "Why wouldn't I want to? The preservation of our race is at stake. Of course I'd want to help."  
  
Thinking of the underground mutant holding cells and testing facilities, Trask nodded. His daughter was a skillled scientist. They may need someone with a mind like hers later on down the road.  
  
"College first Alice, then we'll discuss it."  
  
Claire crept back up to her room, her mind racing. Mutants! With super powers! She only wished she was one, maybe then she could get even with her father and sister for the numerous creulties and their outright lack of concern for her. 


	3. Enter the Principal and the Psycologist

That particular evening found Boliver Trask heading towards The Mordino Elementary School in a fit of anger and disgust. He replayed his conversation with Alice in his mind. What was it that she said? Oh yes, that Summers boy blasting a hole in the wall with a destructive beam that came out of his eyes. Trask gave a sigh of relief, glad that the menace was far from his daughter. Alice was what mattered.   
  
What about your other daughter? he heard his mind say. Trask grunted with disgust and reluctantly acknowledged Claire as well. He knew if his wife Elizabetha was still alive, she'd have his ass on the street for the way he treated their youngest child. Something about Claire bugged Trask, and he couldn't quite put his finger on it.   
  
Pushing those thoughts out of his mind as he pulled his shiny red convertable into the parking lot of the school, he focused his mind on the task at hand. Keeping the Principal from suspending or expelling Claire. He never knew how she got into the situations she did, and he honestly didn't care. He stopped for a second while getting out of his car, suprised at the momentary flash concern for his youngest child. He thought back to when Claire was only a few months old and she was lying in her crib, crying. Alice was complaining that Claire was keeping her up and without thinking, Trask had covered the nose and mouth of his infant child. After a few seconds, he realized what he was doing and pulled his hand away from her face, but in that instant, he'd wished his daughter dead.  
  
Grimacing and annoyed he was thinking about that, Trask slammed his car door shut and stalked into the building. The smell of cleaning chemicals hit his nostrils. With a look of disgust on his face, he quickly walked to the first door on his left, and pulled the door open.  
  
A short, overweight woman was sitting behind the desk. Hearing the door open and close, she glanced up and gave Trask an apraising look through her half moon glasses, then nodded curtly.   
  
"Pricipal Andrews will be with you in a moment. He's just finishing up with a phone call now." the secratary told Trask briskly.  
  
Trask grunted in annoyance at the thought of being kept waiting. He brushed the lint off the waiting chairs and sat down, drumming his fingers impatiently on the table next to him.  
  
After a few minutes, the door to Kevin Andrews, Educator Extrodinare, swung open. A middle aged man with salt and pepper hair, and a still powerful build, quickly walked over to Trask and extended his hand.  
  
"Trask. You haven't been waiting long have you?" he asked as Trask stood up and shook his hand.  
  
"Not at all. May we please get this overwith? My youngest is home alone with her sister and Alice can't always control Claire."  
  
"Alice is a fine upstanding young lady. It was a joy to have her in my school," Andrews said to Trask, leading him to the open door. "Unlike Claire who seems to never be able to behave herself."  
  
Trask made his way to one of the overstuffed leather chairs in the office and noticed the man sitting next to the educator's desk.  
  
"Where are my manners. Boliver Trask, meet our school psychologist, Charles Xavier."  
  
Trask reached over and shook hands with the bald wheelchair ridden man. He raised an eyebrow as his eyes flickered over the chair.  
  
Well, I guess that's the only kind of job he can get since he can't walk, Trask thought to himself, repressing a small smile of superiority.  
  
"Like I said before, can we please get on with this. I'm a very busy man." Trask said again, his tone becoming colder.  
  
From his angle, Xavier studied Trask carefully, not being obvious. Something about him sent off vibes of coldness and hate. Xavier turned his attention back to Andrews and waited for the other man to start.  
  
"Yes. About Claire. Trask, your daughter, in just the past month, has succeeded in bringing the entire school into a panic, and just today, she unnessicarily pulled the fire alarms, thus causing us to evacuate the school on something she's "claimed" to see. If this kind of behavior dosn't get handled now, she's going to be a public menace. I've asked my collegue Charles to talk to Claire. I know it would normally happen in the school atmosphere, but since this is where all the problems have occured, I'm thinking he should talk to her in your home. I would ask that you and Alice leave so she'll freely speak to him." Andrews laced his fingers together and waited for Trask's response.  
  
"Fine. It may do the girl some good to talk to someone. Alice and I don't have time for her shenanigans."  
  
Trask stood abrubtly from his seat. "Shall we?" he said to Xavier.  
  
Xavier smiled at Trask and said, "I have my own transportation Boliver. I'll follow you."  
  
Still indifferent about his daughter's plight, Trask pulled his car keys out of his pocket and walked towards the door. "Suit yourself. You best be quick about it. I drive fast and don't waste time."  
  
With that said, Trask strode out the door.  
  
Sighing, Xavier turned towards Andrews and said, "You were right about him. He's cold and has little feelings towards his child. That could quite possibly be the underlying reason for this child's actions."  
  
"Be careful Charles. Boliver Trask is a hard, mean man. Watch your back."  
  
Xavier nodded and rolled his wheelchair out the door and followed Trask out into the parking lot. With the help of his chauffer, Xavier was settled into the backseat of the large black car.  
  
"Just follow that convertable. It'll take us where we need to go."  
  
"Yes sir." 


	4. Claire Don't Live Here Anymore

This chapter is dedicated to Sashi, who beta'd this chapter for me! And I'd also like to thank all of you who take the time to review. It may sound silly, but getting reviews from those who enjoy what I write makes my day!  
  
Hugs!   
  
~Bronwynne  
  
_________________________________________  
  
The black limousine pulled up behind the shiny red sports car in front of a modest home. Xavier watched as Trask quickly got out of his car and slammed the door shut. He started to walk up the front steps, but grunted in annoyance and walked back to the limo.  
  
The driver of the limo had already exited the vehicle and was opening the door. Trask wasn't sure, but he swore he could hear the man growling as he approached. Trask was about to say something when a loud crashing inside the house drew his attention. Across the street, Evelyn Pierce was putting a bag of garbage in her trashcan. She eyed Trask with distaste. Trask glared at his neighbor and pointedly spun on his heel and walked briskly to the house, already knowing who was causing the trouble. He really disliked Evelyn, she was always inviting Claire over and giving her treats and buying her gifts. He'd remembered the time he had taken the sweater she had bought Claire back to her house and shoved it back in her arms.   
  
"I provide enough for Claire without you having to. You act like I'm depriving her. Don't do this again or you'll be sorry."  
  
Undaunted, Evelyn had yelled back, "I see how you treat your younger child, like she's an inconvenience and you can't be bothered with her. For god's sake, you make her sleep in the attic!"  
  
Trask had responded by shoving the woman back a step, and saying one more time, through clenched teeth with his eyes blazing with anger.  
  
"Don't give Claire anything else."  
  
"Is that a threat?" she had answered, her own eyes glittering with anger.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Shaking his head, Trask burst through the front door and saw Alice and Claire in the living room. A vase lay shattered on the floor.  
  
"Father! You're home! I'm so glad! Claire went nuts and threw that vase at my head!" Alice yelled, jumping over the couch, hiding behind Trask, her eyes shining with malice.  
  
"No I didn't! You threw it on the ground to get me in trouble!" Claire protested.   
  
"Claire, we both know Alice doesn't lie. Clean it up or there will be hell to pay."  
  
Claire glared at her sister, and began to clean up the shattered remains of the blue glass vase. A light rapping on the door had her jerking her head back up. "Who's that?"  
  
"Damnation," Trask muttered under his breath, walking to the door and throwing it open.   
  
"Claire, this is the school psychiatrist. Your principal wanted him to talk to you. Now do it and for God's sake, don't say anything stupid."  
  
Xavier wheeled into the room and immediately picked up on the intense emotions of the family. Intense hatred on the part of Alice towards Claire, and as well as the hatred Claire felt for Alice and her father. Trask sat on the overstuffed chair, Alice perched herself on the arm of the chair and grinned.   
  
"Awww, poor Claire. Even the school thinks you're crazy."  
  
Xavier hid his disgust with the smug brunette teenager and her father. "If you don't mind. I'd like to talk to Claire by herself. This isn't family therapy."  
  
Grumbling, Alice shot another evil grin at Claire and bounded out of the room, heading for the kitchen, with Trask reluctantly following.  
  
Sighing, Xavier turned his full attention onto Claire. He gave her a warm smile, and felt her tension dissipate.  
  
"Are they always like this my dear?" he asked her.  
  
"Sometimes they are worse." Claire mumbled.  
  
"You know why I'm here, don't you, Claire?"   
  
"Yes. Everyone thinks I'm crazy."  
  
Xavier tilted his head slightly and gave her an appraising look. "I do not think you are crazy. If I may be as bold to say that I think you have a gift. "  
  
Claire gave Xavier a puzzled glance. "What do you mean?"  
  
Xavier wheeled his chair closer to the couch where Claire was sitting. He put his left hand on her forehead and closed his eyes. Slightly unnerved, Claire got fidgety.   
  
"It's ok Claire. I won't hurt you. Just sit still and relax."  
  
Unable to disobey the only person to show her the least bit of kindness besides Evelyn, Claire did as Xavier asked.  
  
Xavier concentrated and saw the pain and suffering this poor child had endured from her birth. He saw her father lavishing gifts, love and attention on her sister, while ignoring the needs of his other child. He saw a blonde woman in a photograph whom he assumed was her departed mother. After searching around for a few minutes, he found what he needed.   
  
Cerebro was right, he thought to himself, removing his hand from her forehead.  
  
"Well? Am I ok?" Claire asked, her voice trembling a bit.  
  
"Of course Claire, you are just fine. It's as I suspected. Claire, have you witnesses occurrences you can't seem to explain?"  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Like seeing the school building on fire and projecting that image onto the rest of the student body?" Xavier asked with a small smile.  
  
"Oh. That. I don't know how that happened."  
  
"I do. Claire, do you remember a few years ago when a young boy mistakenly blew the wall out of a nearby school building?"  
  
"Yeah. They said lasers came out of his eyes. Dad and Alice said he was a freak and should be terminated."  
  
Xavier frowned. This complicated matters. He knew he wasn't going to be able to leave this child in this home once she completely figured out what was wrong with her. Reaching out and taking her hand, he leaned forward. Claire leaned in as well; the older man looked like he needed to tell her a secret.  
  
"Claire. The images you see in your head, that's not just your imagination. I believe you are in the process of developing powers of your own. From what I saw in your mind, and what happened today, I believe you have the power to alter the reality in the minds of others."  
  
A loud gasp came from the hallway and Xavier felt Alice's presence.   
  
"DAD! COME QUICK! THE BALD MAN SAID CLAIRE WAS ONE OF THOSE FREAKS!"  
  
Trask came storming into the room, turning his icy glare on Xavier, he hissed, "Leave now, you abomination. Leave before I kill you with my bare hands."  
  
"I'm not leaving this child with you. Let me take her to my school...." Xavier began to say.  
  
"LEAVE!" Trask roared, charging at Xavier, but being blocked by the man who had helped him out of the limo.  
  
"Wanna try that again? Bub?" a menacing man growled, large metal claws suddenly shooting out from the top of his hands.  
  
"Get. OUT!" Trask roared again, not caring he could easily be made into shish-kabob by this new man.   
  
"Let me take Claire."   
  
"No. I'll deal with her." Trask settled his menacing glare on his frightened child, Alice in the hallway, her eyes glowing with satisfaction.  
  
"You won't be able to weasel out of this one, baby sister."  
  
Not wanting to leave a defenseless 10 year old with her outraged family, Logan pushed Xavier out of the house.  
  
"Logan. We can't just leave her here."  
  
"Charles, we have no choice. She'll come to us if she can."   
  
Xavier sighed with dread as he heard the screams from inside. Bowing his head, he hoped Claire would make it through this and find him. Logan started the limo and slowly drove out of the driveway.  
  
Once Xavier and Logan were gone, Trask advanced on a terrified Claire.  
  
"FILTH! ABOMINATION! LEAVE THIS HOUSE!" he yelled as he repeatedly struck Claire's face and body. She yelped in pain and tried to cover her face. Not satisfied with hitting her with his hands, he threw the matching glass vase at Claire, it shattering against her bare legs, creating many small lacerations. Blood began to spill from her wounds and she felt her left eye beginning to blacken.  
  
"DAD! PLEASE STOP!" she cried, tears streaming down her face. She tried to choke back sobs, her chest heaving as she tried to breathe.  
  
Trask responded by grabbing by her hair and dragging her to the back door. Throwing her out into the night, he howled, "Leave and never come back! You are not my daughter!"  
  
Claire continued to cry on the wet grass as Trask stalked away. Alice walked to the back door, a look of smug satisfaction on her face. Reaching to grasp the screen door, she said snidely, "Claire don't live here anymore." She then slammed the door shut and the sound of her laughter could be heard as she walked away.  
  
Claire picked herself off the wet grass, her legs in pain and bleeding everywhere. Stumbling down the driveway, she made it to Evelyn's front door. She had just lifted her hand to knock when the door flew open.  
  
"Claire! Child! What did he do to you?" Evelyn pulled the frightened child into the living room. She sat Claire down on a chair and patted her arm.   
  
"Claire, honey, I'm going to go into the bathroom and get something to help the cuts on your legs."  
  
Unable to speak through her tears, Claire just nodded and Evelyn walked away. She felt the rage building up inside her. The nerve of Trask treating Elizabetha's child like that! How Elizabetha would be spinning in her grave. She quickly made her way to the phone and hit memory 1.   
  
"Alexei? It's Evelyn. It happened. He found out what she is."   
  
After a slight pause, she said, "He hurt her pretty bad. I'm going to treat her wounds and I'll escort her down to you as soon as possible. He probably knows she's here. The sooner we leave the better."  
  
She hung the phone up with a sigh and rubbed her temples. She knew this day would come, she had promised Elizabetha on her dying bed that she'd always keep an eye on Claire.  
  
"Bolivar doesn't know she's not his. Keep an eye on her please. Bolivar can be so cruel sometimes."   
  
"Of course I will. Now rest." Elizabetha had died ten minutes later, just after she named her newborn daughter Claire.  
  
Now it was time to take Claire where she belonged. 


	5. Next stop, New Orleans!

To those of you who actually read this fic, this chapter's for you guys! Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A cool breeze startled Claire. Looking around it took her a moment to remember that she was in Evelyn's black BMW. After the horrific scene at her father's house Evelyn had made a phone call, bandaged up the worst of the cuts on her legs, and within 20 minutes they were leaving out the back door.  
  
"Why do we have to sneak out?" Claire had asked.  
  
"We don't want that bastard that was once your father or that bitch sister of yours following us," Evelyn had answered, grabbing her purse, checking for her credit cards, then helping Claire out the back door.   
  
In a matter of minutes, Evelyn and Claire were in the black car. The pulled out of the small driveway with the car lights off so they wouldn't gain Trask or Alice's attention. As they passed by the small house she'd once called home, Claire saw Alice and Trask on the couch, deep in conversation, both with identical scowls on their faces.   
  
Good riddance! Claire thought. She narrowed her eyes and glared at them as they drove away, anger more powerful than any she'd ever felt before, churning in her stomach. One day I'll come back, Father Dear, and I'll kill the person you love most in front of your eyes, then I'll kill you.  
  
Evelyn glanced sideways at the child in the front seat next to her, her anger so extreme it was nearly tangible.  
  
Claire shook her head, and soon after they'd left the house, she'd fallen asleep in the car. Now she was wide awake and extremely bored.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked Evelyn, looking at her black eye in the visor mirror.  
  
"New Orleans."  
  
"What? Why there?"  
  
"I know someone there who can help you. He was a.... friend of your mother's."  
  
"My mom?"  
  
"Yes. Elizabetha had many .... well-connected friends. Friends that would be honored to watch over and take care of her daughter."  
  
"How long until we get there?"  
  
"We will be there in about two days. Once we're out of the state, we'll stay in a nice hotel for the night and get some rest. Then I'll take you shopping so we can get you some clothes since you had to leave everything else behind. Once we have all you need, we'll take a charter plane to New Orleans. There we'll be meeting your mother's friend," Evelyn explained.  
  
"What's the name of this friend? Anyone I may know?"  
  
"I doubt it, but his name is Alexei Reynolds. He's originally from Moscow, in Russia."  
  
"Is he in the Russian Mafia?"  
  
"What? Where on earth did you learn about the Russian Mafia?"  
  
"TV."  
  
Evelyn chuckled and shook her head. "No, he's not." At least not like he used to be, Evelyn thought to herself. Claire started to ask more questions, but Evelyn shushed her.  
  
"There will be time enough for questions later dear. Right now, you need to concentrate on recovering. I've already gotten a contact of mine busy getting you a new social security number so your father won't be able to track you down."  
  
"Will I have to change my name?"  
  
"Not if you don't want to. I must tell you your mother named you Claire."  
  
Claire faced the window of the car again, thinking for a few minutes.  
  
"How about I'm just called Claire Pierce."  
  
Evelyn smiled at Claire. "Why Pierce?"  
  
"Other than the psychologist, Charles Xavier, you've been the only person to show me any real kindness."  
  
"Than- Charles Xavier? You've met him?"  
  
"Sure, he's the one who explained what I was to me. He was sent to the house by the school to do a psychiatric evaluation after the riot I caused at school today. He was nice. He didn't make me feel like a freak or that something was wrong with me."  
  
"Yes, Charles is like that," Evelyn mused, her eyes narrowing slightly.  
  
"You know him?"  
  
"We've met."  
  
The two of them lapsed into silence. Once they passed out of New York into Pennsylvania, Evelyn heaved a sigh of relief. She hadn't expected Boliver to follow them, but with that man, you could never be to sure. She'd been keeping an eye on Claire as a favor to Alexei and Elizabetha. She wondered if this was the time to tell Claire the whole truth.  
  
No, it's up to Alexei to tell her the truth, if he ever decides to, she thought to herself. Claire was dozing again in the front seat. Evelyn drove another hour before stopping. She pulled her car to a stop in front of the nicest hotel she could find in the area.   
  
"Claire, wake up, we're at the hotel."  
  
"Hmmmm?" Claire mumbled, groggy as she walked with Evelyn into the hotel. She was aware of all the eyes resting on her as she and Evelyn made their way to the front desk.  
  
"Good Evening, how can I help you?" the chubby blonde girl behind the counter asked, an obvious fake smile on her face. Once her eyes rested on Evelyn's face, she gave a short gasp.  
  
"Evelyn! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Nice to see you too, Jessica. I need a room for the night. What do you have available?"  
  
"Whatever you need, we're practically empty this time of the year." Noticing Claire, she asked, "Who's this?"  
  
"Claire, this is Jessica, another friend. She also has connections that will prove useful to us."  
  
"Uh... hi."  
  
"Hi, Claire. Here, let me grab a couple of room keys for you two and I'll walk you up to your room. The quicker we get you upstairs, the better. I'm afraid some of the other guests in the lobby are talking about the injuries you have Claire."   
  
Claire watched as the chubby blonde moved quickly and made room keys and filled out all the paperwork. Evelyn held out her credit card to pay but Jessica handed it back and dismissed it with a flip of her hand. Claire couldn't help but notice the huge blue stone she was wearing on her left middle finger.  
  
"Don't you want me to pay?" Evelyn asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I put it on the hotel. I put my name on the registration card so they'll think I spent the night. Hey Lisa! Watch the desk for a moment. I'm going to help a guest to their room."  
  
"Sure thing Jess."  
  
Jessica motioned for Evelyn and Claire to meet her by the employee entrance to the desk. "Follow me," she said, leading the way to the nearest elevator.  
  
"Miss! Miss!" an old woman behind Jessica yelled. Jessica grumbled and rolled her eyes before turning around and asking in a fake nice tone of voice, "Yes ma'am, what can I do for you?"  
  
"You should call the police. That child has been abused."  
  
"No she wasn't. This is my sister and her daughter. My niece got into a fight at school and that's why she has a black eye. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to show my family upstairs."  
  
The old lady watched them suspiciously and turned and walked slowly back to the bench she had been sitting on. Claire didn't realize she had been holding her breath. She looked up at Jessica with a mixture of relief and awe.  
  
"Why did you do that?" she asked as Jessica herded them into the elevator and pushing the 5th floor button.  
  
"Some of our guests are WAY to nosy and weird for their own good. I mean, just last week on my day off some weirdo called and asked for me. Lisa was here at the time and answered the phone and I guess this guy said he'd been won in an auction for me and he was my slave or something. Weird. You encounter that a lot in the hotel industry."  
  
"Slave? What's that?"  
  
"Well..."   
  
"Jessica! Don't tell her that!"  
  
Jessica grinned and winked at Claire. "You're right Evelyn. Forget about what I said Claire. When you're eighteen look me up and I'll tell you then."  
  
Claire laughed and began to relax. Her father hadn't shown up to take her back so she was pretty sure she was safe. She'd doubted he'd show up anyway, but there was a nagging fear in the back of her head that he'd show up and kill her. The elevator reached their floor and with a soft ding, the doors opened and Jessica led the way out. She followed Evelyn and Jessica down the hall to the last room on the left.  
  
"There's no one else down this way, so you won't have to worry about pesky neighbors."  
  
"Thank you, Jessica. I may need your assistance tomorrow."  
  
"Of course. Just let me know what you need. Get some rest, the two of you look whipped. There's an ice machine down the hall and there's an extra hand towel in the bathroom. You may want to put ice on your eye as soon as possible to keep some of the swelling down."  
  
"Thank you," Claire told her, sitting down on one of the two soft beds in the room.  
  
"I'll see you out," Evelyn said to Jessica, nodding at Claire.  
  
Once the two adults were out of the room, Evelyn said in a low voice to Jessica, "I need clothing for Claire. As soon as possible."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Trask found out Claire's a mutant and nearly beat her to death. I'm taking her to New Orleans."  
  
"Are you sure you should take her there? After all, she doesn't know that-"  
  
Evelyn cut her off, "She'll find out when the time's right. It's not up to us to tell her that."  
  
Jessica nodded, "Of course. What size does Claire wear?"  
  
Evelyn thought for a moment, "A size six. She's really skinny and she's not that tall. All she really needs are jeans, shirts, shoes and a few dressy items just in case. Can you have that here in the morning?"  
  
"Yes. I'll deliver it personally."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Jessica nodded and made her way back to the elevator. She disappeared behind the closing doors and Evelyn gave out a huge sigh of relief. She hadn't known that Jessica worked there and she was extremely lucky she did. Evelyn entered the room and found Claire already under the covers and fast asleep. Evelyn followed suit and slipped under the covers of the second bed and reached over and turned out the light. Tomorrow, Claire would return home.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next day, Claire woke up first, a stray beam on sunlight shining right into her eyes. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes, careful not to rub too hard on her black eye. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat in silence for what seemed like hours. A soft knock on the door jolted her back to reality. Walking quickly to the door, she looked through the peephole and saw Jessica with what looked like ten bags from various stores. Claire opened the door and smiled at the blonde woman.  
  
"Evelyn said we'd do that ourselves."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Hon. You guys have a plane to catch in a few hours, this will just make the trip easier. Plus I got you something...." Jessica began to dig into her pockets. After a few moments she found what she was looking for, a blue stone like the one in her ring, only this one was a teardrop shaped pendant.  
  
"This is a moonstone. It's said to help balance emotions. I want you to wear this and remember there are people who care about you out there. You just had the lousy luck of not being raised with them. Drop me a line from New Orleans when you get the chance. Take care of yourself!" Jessica waved over her shoulder as she walked back to the elevator. Claire began to drag the bags into the room and in the process, woke up Evelyn.  
  
"Claire? What are you doing?"  
  
"Jessica dropped off some stuff. It looks like clothing for the two of us. How did she get this done so fast?"  
  
"Jessica's .... resourceful."  
  
"Is she a mutant too?"  
  
"I've never asked her, but I think she is."  
  
"Hmmm..." Claire murmured as she dug through all the bags, pulling out socks, underwear, a pair of jeans and a black hooded pullover sweatshirt.  
  
"I'm going to go take a shower," she told Evelyn.  
  
"Good idea. When you're done I'll take one and we can head off to the airport."  
  
Claire made her way to the small bathroom and began to run the water. She let the water run over her hand as it warmed up. Before she knew it, the water was scalding hot. "Dammit!" she cursed under her breath, turning on the cold water, hoping just to make the shower lukewarm. Alice had always used up all the hot water; it was a rare occasion that Claire got to take a semi warm shower. She'd grown up taking freezing to lukewarm showers, now she was so used to it, even the slightest bit of hot water was to hot. Claire cupped her hands under the tub spout and filled up her hands with water. She splashed her face, the cool water feeling good against her black eye. She finally stood up and turned the shower on, she undressed, letting her clothing just fall on the floor in small piles. She stared down at the discarded clothing, a feeling of nausea simmering in her stomach. She fought the urge to gag. Impulsively, she scooped up the clothes and shoved them into the trash can, all reminders of her father and sister, now in the garbage, where they belonged. She finally climbed into the shower and let the water run down her face.   
  
Twenty minutes later, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in the thick, white, hotel towels. As she winded her blonde hair into another towel, she caught the first real look at her face. Her left eye was swollen and turning a shade of purple she'd never seen before. She also had a few minor cuts on her forehead and bruises all over her body. Glancing down at her legs she saw the cuts from where the glass vase had hit her, though those were beginning to scab. Carefully, she pulled on her underwear and socks. She sat on the toilet at pulled on the new pair of jeans that fit perfectly. Standing up, she grabbed a long-sleeved black T-shirt and pulled it over her head, followed by the hoodie. She then worked a comb through her hair and managed to pull it up into a messy ponytail. She exited the bathroom and shoved her hands into the pockets of the hoodie.  
  
"Shower's free, Evelyn. There are extra towels in the bathroom for you."  
  
"I shouldn't be long, go ahead and pack the rest of the clothing into the suitcase Jessica just brought up for you. We'll grab something to eat on our way to the airport."  
  
Claire nodded and walked over to where a new black suitcase was sitting on the floor. She dug through the rest of the bags and placed more underwear, socks, a few more pairs of jeans, six T-shirts, and three more hoodies in various colors, a spare set of tennis shoes, and what looked like a more dressy outfit and dress shoes into the suitcase. Claire leaned back against the bed Evelyn had slept in and a glint off the small nightstand caught her eye. It was the moonstone pendant Jessica had given her. She stood up and lifted the necklace off the table. She unhooked the clasp and put it around her neck, tucking it under her shirt so no one could see it. She then walked back to her suitcase and as she was pulling the zipper shut, Evelyn exited the bathroom, ready to go.  
  
"All packed?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. We'll be right on time. Grab your suitcase and let's go!"  
  
Evelyn opened the door to the hotel room and held it open for Claire. As she was struggling with the suitcase, she noticed it had a handle. Setting it back down on the floor, she pulled up the handle and found out it had wheels!   
  
"Well this makes it easier," she laughed. Evelyn glanced over at her, wondering what on earth she was laughing at, and the enjoyment on Claire's face from a rolling suitcase was certainly a surprise.  
  
"I guess that would make dragging around luggage easier. Okay, Claire, now that we're all set, we really need to go."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
The two of them made their way to the elevator and from there to the ground floor. As they made their way to the front door, they passed the same old woman from the night before. The old woman watched them as they passed by, a dark look on her face. Claire tried her best not to bust into hysterics. Kids got into fights all the time. If social services was called for every kid who had a black eye, they'd never have time to get to the serious cases. Evelyn opened the backseat of the BMW so that Claire could load her suitcase into the backseat. In a matter of minutes, they were back on the road, heading to a small private owned airfield.   
  
It was a small airport, only about three planes, most of them smaller aircraft, used for five people at the most. She saw one was already running and a small staircase leading up to the side door.  
  
"Is that us?" Claire asked, the wind whipping what loose hair it could around.  
  
"Yes, that's us."  
  
Evelyn led Claire and her suitcase to the plane. An older gentleman smiled and came forward, taking Claire's suitcase and loading it onto the plane for her.  
  
"Um... thank you," Claire told him.  
  
The old man just smiled and tipped his hat at her, winking at her as he walked away. Evelyn pushed her to the staircase and the two of them boarded the plane. It had a small interior and Claire noticed there were only six passenger seats in addition to the pilot and co-pilot seats.  
  
Evelyn sat down and motioned for Claire to do the same. Claire nervously buckled her seat belt as two gentlemen boarded and made their way to the cockpit.   
  
"Alright ladies, we'll be taking off any minute now. Please fasten your seatbelts. We'll arrive in New Orleans in about three to four hours, depending on weather. I checked the forecast. It's relatively clear so we should have no problems."  
  
True to his word, in five minutes the pilot was maneuvering the plane to the end of the runway. Claire felt her stomach begin to churn with nerves and prayed that she wouldn't get airsick. The plane began to pick up speed and before she knew it, they were airborne. Claire watched out the nearby window as the objects on the ground became smaller and smaller. Transfixed, she watched out the window the entire trip, surprised when she finally heard Evelyn say they were going to be landing in ten minutes.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, you've been looking out the window the entire trip. Now Claire, when we get to New Orleans, I won't be going with you."  
  
"Why? Why not?" Claire felt her first real pangs of panic at not having Evelyn nearby.  
  
"Hush dear, Alexei will take good care of you," Evelyn comforted her thinking inwardly, He better take care of her.  
  
Claire fought back the tears she knew were pooling in her eyes as the plane began to make its decent. Once they were back on the ground, the pilot took Claire's bag off the plane with him and handed it to a tall man who was waiting by a limousine. Feeling really nervous, Claire stood up and ducked as she walked out the side door of the plane onto the waiting steps. She made her way down the stairs with shaky legs, Evelyn close behind.  
  
"Evelyn, how nice to see you," the man said with a smile, a mischievous glint in his eye.  
  
"Alexei. It's been too long."  
  
The man that Claire assumed was Alexei Reynolds turned his attention to her. She could have sworn that he did a double take and she didn't know if it was her imagination or not, but she thought she saw his eyes mist up. Uneasy, she shifted her weight and waited for Evelyn to introduce him.  
  
"I'm sorry. Claire, this is Alexei Reynolds, a friend of your mothers."  
  
Claire wasn't sure, but she heard the weird way Evelyn stressed the word friend and wondered about that.  
  
"Hello, Little One. I take it you had a good trip?"  
  
Little One? Where had she heard that before? Claire raised an eyebrow and stayed silent as she looked him. All of a sudden a memory from when she was six and at the beach came rushing back to her. This was the man she'd met on the beach! Talk about a small world.  
  
Smiling, Alexei held out his hand, "I take it you recognize me from that day so many years ago."  
  
"Yeah," Claire said as she shook his outreached hand. She quickly pulled her hand back and put it back in the pocket of her hoodie.  
  
Alexei on the other hand, was steaming mad. He knew she'd been beaten up by Boliver when he'd found out about her mutant powers, but he never imagined it was this bad. Keeping calm he said in a light, pleasant tone, "Shall we go, my dear?"  
  
Evelyn slightly pushed Claire towards Alexei, whispering in her ear, "It's okay, Claire, he'll take good care of you. He loved your mother."  
  
Claire whipped her head around. He had loved her mother? What did Evelyn mean by that? She kept her gaze on Evelyn as Alexei guided her into the limo. She finally broke her gaze as the door closed and the dark tinted windows obstructed her vision. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. The whole trip had been surreal. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice Alexei and Evelyn walk around the backside of the plane.  
  
"Well Mystique, you upheld your end of the bargain," Alexei said coolly to the woman who was now blue with red hair and yellow eyes.  
  
"Yes. Now it's time for you to uphold your end."  
  
Alexei pulled out a file folder with a picture of a young girl with reddish brown hair and white bangs paper clipped to the outside of the file. "Here's the information you requested. A deal's a deal."  
  
Mystique took the folder and nodded at Alexei. "She doesn't know."  
  
"Who doesn't know what?"  
  
"Stupidity doesn't become you Alexei. Claire doesn't know that you are her real father."  
  
"And so it shall stay until I'm sure no one will use her against me."  
  
"What about your son?"  
  
"They would be stupid to try to manipulate Kage. At 15, he's ready to join the guild."  
  
"A 15-year-old assassin? You're kidding right?"  
  
"No, in the past few years he's changed. Become cold, uncaring, detached from life. He almost seems to enjoy inflicting pain. Plus his mutant power suits him just fine as well."  
  
"Be careful with Claire, Alexei. The guild is no place for a girl."  
  
Alexei laughed. "I plan on keeping her away from the Guild. It's bad enough that Belladonna Boudreaux is the heir apparent of the Guild. Assassins run by a woman. That's rich."  
  
"Excuse me. Remember who you're talking to. I've broken bigger and better than you."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind. But if you don't have any more matters to discuss, I believe my daughter is waiting for me in the car."  
  
Alexei made his way back to the limousine, entering in the door opposite Claire's.   
  
"Ready to go home?" 


	6. Reminicense

The long limo ride was eerily quiet. Claire sat in the plush seat trying not to fidget. Alexei made her nervous, but she didn't know why. When he looked at her, she saw something she'd never seen in her father's eyes, pride. Alexei looked at her the way her father looked at Alice.  
  
Why would he look at me like that? I'm not his daughter, she thought to herself. Her mind was burning with questions, all wanting to pop out of her mouth. How did he know her mother? Why did her mother even have all these connections, and most importantly, Why did Evelyn say he loved her mother? Was he an old boyfriend? Or maybe more? She couldn't help but think how her life would have been different if he HAD been her father. The silence was becoming unbearable and Claire couldn't help but start to fidget in her seat. She stole a sidelong glance at the grown man in the seat next to her, the same calm, almost serene look on his face that she remembered from the beach so many years ago. Without thinking she suddenly blurted out, "How do you know my mother?"  
  
Taken aback, Alexei jolted his eyes towards Claire. Quickly regaining his composure he answered simply, "We knew eachother growing up in St. Petersburg."  
  
"What? My mother's a Russian?"  
  
"Yes. So are you Little One."  
  
Claire scoffed, "Well, yeah, I figured that." The look of annoyance she had on her face slipped off and she asked in a slightly sadder tone of voice, "What was my mom like when she was growing up?"  
  
Alexei thought fast, he couldn't tell Claire everything, she was still way to young for most of the story. She deserves to know something, growing up in that hellhole with that asshole Boliver Trask and his carbon copy, Alice.  
  
"Well first of all, your mother's real name is Nadezhda, she changed it to Elizabetha when she came to the states."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'll tell you, but not know. Your mother had a hard upbringing, she endured things she wouldn't have wanted you to know until you were a little older. Patience Dorognyeh Odno."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Dorognyeh Odno is 'Dear One'. I believe your mother called you that when she was pregnant with you."  
  
"You knew her when she was pregnant with me?"  
  
Alexei realized that he said way to much. "Of course I knew her. I've known her since we were small children. I was in St. Petersburg when she visited her parents while pregnant with you. Your Grandfather died a year after your sister was born, and your Grandmother was on her deathbed."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Alexei leaned back in his seat, deciding to tell Claire something about her mother's childhood. "I met your mother when she was five and I was seven. Our father's worked together and our families would frequently have dinner together and go on outings on weekends. The first time I met your mother, Nadya, as her family called her then, was an only child and very lonely. There were no other children in her neighborhood for her to play with. My mother brought me with her to Nadya's house so she and Jyana could have tea. I didn't want to go, you know how little boys are, they think little girls have cooties or something along those lines."  
  
Claire laughed at Alexei's statement, the sound warming his heart. He wanted to tell her everything, but this was certianly not the best time. The Russian Syndicate would use her to get to him since they had already failed with Kage. Claire peered at Alexei's face, wondering why he stopped. He opened his eyes and saw his mother's blue eyes looking back at him. Regaining his composure, he continued.  
  
"I remember how your mother looked that day. Since she did change her name later in her life, I'll use the name you know her by. Liz was only five when I met her. She was sitting in her room, bored. Her blonde hair in two long braids ties with yellow ribbon. She was wearing a white blouse,a yellow pair of pants and a yellow ribbon tied at the neck of her blouse. I seem to remember a white and yellow cardigan sweater over the back of her chair. She was gazing at the window, out at the sky where there were a flock of birds flying away from the city towards Sweden. She didn't notice I was there, so I decided to explore her room. It was pretty sparse. I was shocked considering both of our families were considerably wealthy. I didn't realize I was making a lot of noise, and noticing the look on my face she said simply, "Father dosn't want me to be a spoiled woman who relies on material possessions to be happy." Her tone of voice was flat, like a woman who'd seen great suffering and couldn't feel her own heart anymore. The tone of her voice pierced my heart. We just stood there, looking at eachother for the longest time before she turned away again and continued to watch the sky. I think it was at that moment I fell in love with her."  
  
"You fell in love with my mom?"Claire asked, awed.  
  
"Yes. Our families actually were meeting to arrange our marriage, creating a union between the families."  
  
"Why didn't you get married?"  
  
"Your father thought my father killed his brother."  
  
"He.. what? Killed? No way."  
  
Alexei smiled at Claire. "Russia is not like America. Even after the Iron Curtian fell, Russia was still behind and considered backwards by most countries. My father let your grandfather's brother handle a great deal of our familie's fortune. Well, he stole the money and dissapeared. I was about eighteen when this happened, your mom was sixteen. A year later, he was found. Dead. My father's wedding band found on the floor by the corpse. Needless to say, your mother's family broke the engagement. They didn't know that Liz and I were madly in love."  
  
"Really? Did they find out? Did you two run away and get married?"  
  
Yes, we did, Alexei thought to himself. He allowed himself to think back to the three years they had spent moving from city to city, the birth of Kage, and their discovery by agents sent by her father. It hadn't been long enough for either of them. He could still hear her screaming for him as her father's agents dragged her away from the small house they had lived in.  
  
"You are forever in my heart, Alexei! There will never be another!"   
  
He'd had to hide from her father's long reaching grasp, finding alliance and allegiance with the Russian Assasin's Guild. It was only after he had Elizabetha married to some American Government Official, that he lost interest in pursuing Alexei.   
  
But Alexei hadn't given up, he kept tabs on her and her husband. The pictures he recieved once a month showed how unhappy she really was. She never smiled, she never touched her husband unless it was a press photo and she had to pretend to be happy. Alexei tried hard not to smile. It was there he'd finally run into her. He had stayed hidden for most of the night, watching her, following her with his eyes, waiting for the chance to speak to her. He almost thought he'd missed his chance when he noticed her slipping away from the party and out into the massive garden. Nonchalantly, he followed her, making it look like he needed some fresh air. Once he followed her deep enough into the garden where none of the party goers could see them, he spoke to her.  
  
"Nadya."  
  
One word and she had known who it was. Trembling she had turned around, looking at him with disbelieving eyes.  
  
"Alexei..." she'd whispered, her eyes wide and unblinking. "I'm afraid to blink my eyes. I'm afraid I'll close them and you'll be gone."  
  
"Close them and look again. I'll still be here."  
  
She'd done as he asked, and when she saw he was still there, she raced into his open arms.  
  
"Oh how I've missed you! I can't stand being married to Boliver! He's cold and selfish. Even our daughter is acting like him. I'm just a person taking up space in our house!"   
  
She'd cried in his arms, spilling all the details of her loveless, empty life. She'd cried about the son that she'd been forced to leave and how the other child she had preferred her father to her mother. From there, the feelings they had still kept inside for eachother erupted and they'd ended up making love in the garden, not caring if they were caught. After, she'd gotten serious.  
  
"I'm going to leave Boliver and return to you. I should have never been taken from your side. I belong with you, and only you." She'd left him then, running back into the building. He'd stayed in the garden, daring to hope that they would be together again. The next day, Boliver Trask had taken his wife back home and the only time Alexei had any contact with her was the short letter she'd sent to him to the P.O. Box he kept.   
  
Dear Alexei,  
  
Forgive me for not writing you sooner. After that glorious night in the garden, Boliver took me back home. Noticing I was withdrawing from him, about two weeks after I saw you, he forcibly made his advances on me, telling me he wanted a son. I could do nothing but wait for it to be over. A month later, I found out I was pregnant but the doctor told me I was three months along. This child isn't Boliver's. If it was, I'd only be two and a half months along, not three. I haven't told him. I've decided after this child is born, I'm taking her, I really believe it's a girl, and I'm going to go back to that old house we used to share. There I'll wait for you and we can be a family again.  
  
My heart is yours,  
  
Elizabetha  
  
He'd gone to that same house and waited. A month after the child was supposed to have been born, he'd recieved the news. Elizabetha had died in childbirth and the baby girl, HIS baby girl was now stuck being raised by a cold hateful man. Snapping out of his daydream, he noticed Claire was giving him a strange look. He let his eyes soak in her face, a face much like her mother's. He again looked at the horrible bruise around her eye, anger boiling up in the pit of his stomach again. If only he'd taken her away, she would have been spared all the pain she'd endured in that house, but he couldn't change that now. She was with him now, the child created by an unbroken love.  
  
A/N: Yeah yeah yeah, I know. Sappy chapter. But I honestly feel that some of Alexei and Elizabetha's past should have been shown, especially how they concieved Claire, since it's obvious that Elizabetha would have had to have an affiar. Next chapter will be angsty, I promise. Claire's introduced to Kage, her older brother, and she also is taken in by the New Orleans Assasin's Guild. WOOOOOO! And if you're wondering, yes, Remy AND Belladonna are going to be in this, though more Belle than Remy. Sniff sniff Yes, I know I'm denying my one true love Remy of a real part in this story, but once things begin to happen, he'll have more face time. This is really Claire's story. Please review and let me know what you think!  
  
I'm also sorry this is so short compared to the last chapter. Next one will be supersized, I promise! 


	7. Home sweet Home

Claire remained silent as the limousine carrying her and Alexei drove through the busy city of New Orleans. She stared out the window as they passes street performers, tourists and many others. She saw people in costumes walking down the street handing out plastic brightly colored necklaces to little kids.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked with wonder.  
  
"Mardi Gras. Every year before Good Friday, New Orleans is overrun with tourists. We have a giant parade and the floats all throw those necklaces that child over there has," Alexei leaned over and pointed to a small boy who was laughing and swinging around a green beaded necklace.  
  
"Don't you have to show your boobs to get those?" Clarie asked, wrinkling her nose.  
  
Alexei laughed, "That's the rumor. But I'm assuming you won't be out flashing anyone for cheap plastic necklaces.  
  
"I think it's stupid," she said, trying not to smile. Alexei's laughter was contagious and for a reason beyond her, she felt completely at ease with him. "So.... where are we going?"  
  
Alexei leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes halfway. "You'll be staying with a Friend of mine. We have a few kids like you who've been disowned or abused by their families. We have, I guess you'd call it a safe house. You'll be staying there."  
  
Safe house, he thought with a laugh. More like a training ground. Wait and see who develops the best powers then induct them into the guild. He glanced at Claire who was once again pressing her forehead against the window. They won't get her! He thought to himself with conviction. The limo finally got out of the busy city and they began to drive through beautiful neighborhoods.  
  
"Is that house one of these?" Claire asked, her eyes big.   
  
"No. The house is in the bayou. This is the garden district. The rich live here."  
  
"Well, why don't you? You said your family was rich."  
  
Laughing, he answered, "My family is rich, yes. Me? No. I was disowned just like you."  
  
"Oh." Claire turned her attention back to the passing scenery.   
  
About a quarter of an hour later, they exited the Garden District and the scenery became more wooded. Five more minutes later, they pulled up in front of a large plantation house. Another girl, about two years older than Claire was waiting on the porch. With her was a teenage boy, who paid no attention to the approaching limo.  
  
"Kage! You're dad's home with the new kid!"  
  
"Great. Dad brings home another stray. We should just nail up a sign that says 'Pound for Mutants'."  
  
"Shut up Kage. Aren't you glad to see your dad?"  
  
"No Robin, I'm not."  
  
Robin glared at Kage and jumped down the front steps and waited for the limo to come to a complete stop. Nervously, she began to tug on the end of her long black ponytail, "I wonder what the new kid's going to be like. We don't even know if it's a boy or girl yet."  
  
"Robin, would you shut the hell up? Your voice makes me want to gouge out my eyes with nails."  
  
"Kage, you really are an asshole."  
  
"You're only 12, where did you pick that up from?"  
  
"You stupid."  
  
The limo finally came to a complete stop and the chauffeur got out and opened the door. Alexei climbed out first. When he saw Robin, he smiled warmly and said, "Well there my little singing girl, what brings you here?"  
  
Giggling, she let go of her hair and said, "I live here Alexei. So where's the new kid? I know you brought someone back. Belle's been bitching about it all day."  
  
"Why on earth would Belladonna be griping about me bringing someone else?"  
  
"You know her, anyone who will detract attention from her is a big concern."  
  
Alexei leaned back in the limo and offered Claire his hand.  
  
"It's OK little one. I'll help you out."  
  
Nervously, she took Alexei's hand and allowed him to help her out of the limo. Almost immediately she was attacked by Robin.   
  
"She's so cute! She's like a live Barbie doll!" Robin grabbed Claire and gave her a huge hug.  
  
"Can't............. breathe....................."  
  
"Hey moron, let the kid go. She's turning blue." Kage yelled from the porch, twirling a switchblade between his fingers.   
  
Claire's eyes wandered in the direction of the porch and recognized Kage immediately as the little boy she'd met when she was six.  
  
"Robin, please, let her go. You'll have plenty of time to do that later," Alexei said gently, easing Robin's death grip around Claire's neck.  
  
"Well well well well. Look at what da cat dragged in," a silky voice came from the side. The easygoing look fell off Robin's face and was replaced by a stone cold scowl.  
  
"Who invited you Belle?"  
  
"What makes ya 'tink ah need an invitation?" the blonde girl asked again. Smirking at Robin she let her eyes rest on Claire.  
  
"Ah guess dey don 'tink much of beauty up in da north," she said, as mean smile playing on her lips.  
  
"Go to hell Belle. She was beat up by mutant haters," Kage yelled from the porch.  
  
"Why Kage, Ah didn't know ya could rhyme. How long did it take for ya t' come up wit dat?"  
  
Claire instantly felt a deep down hate for this girl. Who the hell did she think she was talking to everyone like she was their superior? Almost like she could sense what Claire was thinking, Belle glared at her again. The air thick with animosity, Alexei quickly said, "Robin, would you please help Claire to her room? She's had a long journey and is probably exhausted."  
  
"Sure thing Mr. Reynolds."  
  
Alexei laughed at Robin, "Imp." Turning back to Claire he said softly, "Don't let Belladonna push you around. Even at fourteen she's quite the bitch. Watch out for her. Don't ever let her in your head. Once she's in, she'll make your life hell."  
  
"You're scared of a fourteen year old?" Claire asked softly, so no one else could hear her.  
  
"No, I'm not. But I don't want you to be afraid of her. You'll be more important in life than she will ever be."  
  
Robin rushed forward and took Claire by the arm. "Come on! You're sharing a room with me. Kage is right across the hall from us."  
  
"Now I have to put up with two of you? Kill me know, " Kage grumbled, throwing his switchblade at the wood siding of the house, just missing Claire's face.   
  
"KAGE!" Alexei roared.  
  
Pissed, Claire strode forward, grabbed the knife and flung it where Kage was sitting. The knife mad a thudding noise as it embedded itself in the wooden chair Kage was sitting in, just missing his family jewels. Shocked, Kage said nothing as Robin led Claire upstairs laughing.  
  
"Oh my god! I can't believe you did that! How did you know it would land there! That was sooo priceless!"  
  
Once recovered from the shock, Kage grabbed the knife and ran after them, a dark look on his face.  
  
Once the three of them were gone, Belladonna gave Alexei a charming smile. The age difference didn't matter to her and she'd always though Alexei was a very handsome man. She walked over to him and let her finger trail up the sleeve of his suit jacket.  
  
"Ya know, if ya were a bit nicer t' me, your petite would have an easier time ahead of her," she said as she brought her finger down his arm, a coy smile playing on her lips.  
  
"You're a child to me Belladonna. How many times do I have to tell you that."  
  
"Ah am not a child! Mah pere already has meh engaged. How many children do ya know dat are ready t' get married?"  
  
Alexei took Belladonna's hand and removed it from his arm. "I won't tell you again Belladonna. I won't give you what you want."  
  
Stumbling back like she'd been slapped, Belladonna quickly regained her composure and narrowed her eyes into dangerous slits. "You'll regret dat Alexei Reynolds. Ah'm gonna make your daughta's life ah living hell!"  
  
"How do you know about Claire?"  
  
Smiling smugly again, she said, "Ah have mah ways."  
  
"Which I bet involved you sleeping with someone to get what you want," Alexei said coldly, gritting his teeth.  
  
Circling Alexei, Belladonna let her fingers trail up his arm again and around his shoulders, then over his cheek. "If ya decide ya want you're little Claire t' have an easier time, let meh know." She smiled at him seductively as she sauntered away, her hips swishing like a woman of experience. Glaring at her retreating form, Alexei swore under his breath.  
  
"Damn viper. Thinks she can use Claire to get what she wants from me. I know who she's engaged to. That devil eyed son of the Thieve Guild's leader. From what I hear he sleeps around as much as she does. Hope they give each other venereal disease after the wedding."   
  
Needing a distraction, Alexei noticed Claire's suitcase by the trunk of the limo. Pulling out the handle, he rolled it to wards the front door. Picking it up, he walked up the front stairs and through the front door. He could hear angry voiced arguing, so he followed the sounds of swearing, crashing and yelps of pain. Making his way up the stairs he could make out Robin's insults and Kage's retaliations.  
  
They either or going to kill each other, or end up married. There's no way around it, he thought to himself.  
  
"Look you baboon's ass, you started that whole thing! What was she supposed to do? You threw a damn knife at her head!"  
  
"Why don't you drink a vat of acid Robin. She meant to nail me in the nuts with the knife."  
  
"Oh get over yourself you jerk. I meant to hit your head!"  
  
"Well, we'll see how brave you are. You have to sleep sometime. Who knows when Mr. Knifey will dance across your throat."  
  
"I'm so scared. This coming from a guy who need weapons to feel like a man."  
  
"Shut up Robin! One of these day's I'm going to hurt you. Real bad."  
  
"Ooooo when you become a big bad assassin?"  
  
Moving quickly, Alexei made his way to the arguing teenagers, silencing them before they could say anymore. Claire looked vaguely confused at the Assassin remark and Alexei didn't want her to find out about the guilds this way.  
  
"Claire, you forgot your things downstairs. Robin, help her unpack. Kage, come with me."  
  
Glaring at Claire and Robin as he walked away, Kage followed his father downstairs into a small office.   
  
"What the hell was that about?" Alexei asked Kage, his anger finally beginning to show.  
  
"You saw what that little bitch did! She nearly cut off my dick!"  
  
"I won't have you insult her again!"  
  
"Why? Who is this kid that you had to go get her like that?"  
  
I can't tell him the whole truth now, maybe one day, but not now. Deciding to tell a partial truth, Alexei answered, "She's your half sister. Your mother died giving birth to her. She doesn't know anything about your mom and us, so I'd advise you to not tell her. She'll find out when she's older and more able to handle the truth."  
  
"You mean that little whelp is my kid sister?" Kage asked with disgust.  
  
"Yes. And while I'm gone, I'll expect you to keep an eye on her. Belladonna's already decided she's going to make trouble for Claire."  
  
"Why? Did you turn her advances down again?" Kage asked, smiling a bit.  
  
"How do you know about that?"  
  
"Everyone knows Father. There are bets on how long you'll be able to say no to that little whore. She's already propositioned me."  
  
Crossing his arms, Alexei asked, "And what did you say?"  
  
A sadistic smile played on Kage's lips, "I told her I'd gut her like a fish if she asked me again."  
  
"Well I guess that's one way to handle it."  
  
Kage got a thoughtful look on his face. It was a rare occurrence. He usually wore a look of contempt, disgust, or detachment on his face. "Why don't you want her to know you're her father?"  
  
"To protect her. If our enemies found out about Claire.......... well you know what would happen."  
  
"Yeah. I guess."  
  
"Watch over her."  
  
"Yeah yeah."  
  
"I'm serious Kage Alexeiovich Reynolds, you watch over your sister. She'll need you if she's going to deal with the guilds."  
  
"Ok, ok. I said I would."  
  
"Good. I have to go check in with some contacts. There's something going on in Washington. Something about a mutant control act or a facility. I need to know what's going on."  
  
"And you have my work I'll watch over the brat."  
  
"Good. I'll see you when I return."  
  
Alexei uncrossed his arms and put a hand on Kage's shoulder. Kage stiffened up and his expression became unreadable.  
  
"I'll see you when I get back."  
  
Without another word, Kage walked out of the office and back upstairs. Alexei decided it would be better if he just left without saying goodbye to Claire. He didn't want to upset her. Once he walked out of the office, he heard Robin's rapid chatter and Claire's laughter. Grateful that the two of them got along, Alexei walked out the front door and towards the limo.  
  
"YO! MR. REYNOLDS! CATCH YA ON THE FLIPSIDE!" came Robin's yell out the upstairs window.  
  
Laughing, Alexei turned around and waved at Robin, who was hanging out the second story window and Claire who was sadly waving from behind, a heartbreaking look of sadness on her face. Alexei turned away and got into the limo. Once the door was shut, the limo started and it began to drive down the long driveway lined with cypress trees. 


	8. The Cajun and The Snake

Belladonna Boudreaux quickly made her way back to the large plantation style house her family lived in. Giving the armed guard at the door a sultry smile, she slid past him into the large foyer of the home she shared with her father.  
  
Alexei's back, she smiled to herself. And he brought his bastard child with him. She made a purring sound in the back of her throat. It was no secret that Belle was infatuated with Alexei Reynolds. That was part of the reason her father had arranged her marriage to the Thieve Guild's Remy LeBeau. While Belle found him attractive in a boyish way, she wanted, no CRAVED a real man like Alexei. His constant refusal of her advances may have discouraged most women, but they only spurred her obsession more.  
  
I WILL have him, she thought to herself as she walked through the large house. Now that he brought back that pitiful child, he was bound to stay in New Orleans longer. Belle narrowed her eyes in distaste as she thought of Claire.  
  
Pitiful bitch, she thought with no sympathy at all.   
  
"Just what we need around here. Anotha mutant," she grumbled out loud.  
  
"Why Belle, ya sound annoyed," came a voice from behind.  
  
"Remy LeBeau! Ya'll should know betta than t' sneak into mah house," she smiled at him, her eyes looking him up and down.  
  
Remy LeBeau, Belle's fiancée and member of the Thieves Guild, finished climbing through Belle's bedroom window.  
  
"So Belle, ma Chere, tell Remy all about dis new mutant that has ya so hot and bothered," he said to her as he reclined on her bed.  
  
Chuckling, she crossed over to her bed, eyeing Remy as she got closer. Not saying anything, she climbed onto the bed and straddled him.  
  
"Well, if dat's what ya got on ya mind Belle," Remy said with a smile, moving to undo his belt.  
  
"Men. All dey t'ink about is sex," she said in a sultry voice, leaning down and kissing him roughly, her tongue darting into his mouth. Knowing she now had him all worked up, she abruptly stopped and swung her leg over his stomach, and laid down next to him. Remy groaned.  
  
"Tease."  
  
"Nymphomaniac."  
  
"Come on Belle, we're engaged. Why not sample the goods before the weddin?"  
  
"Well now Remy, I didn't t'ink you'd be in the mood. After all, didn't you stay with Daphne Dumas last night?"   
  
Belle's eyes took on a dangerous glint, and she sneered at Remy. He looked unfazed.  
  
"So? We're not married, yet. Doesn't mean I can't sample the goods elsewhere."  
  
"JERK!"  
  
Belle flew off the bed and glared at him.  
  
"Don't being engaged t' me mean ANYTHIN' t' ya?"  
  
Annoyed, Remy sat up on Belle's bed. "You're one t' talk, Belladonna. Everyone in da T'eives Guild knows you're all hot and bothered for dat Alexei guy."  
  
"I have no idea what ya' talkin' about." Belle said dismissively, flipping her hand at an imaginary annoyance.  
  
"Don' play stupid Belle, everyone knows dat ya've had your eyes on him since ya were twelve."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
His annoyance turning to anger, he lifted himself off the bed and glared at Belle. "When ya decide t' grow up and stop chasing after men old enough t' be ya' pere, ya know where t' find me."  
  
"Of course I do. It's any Chere's bedroom with a willing fille on her back and her legs spread for ya."  
  
"Viper."  
  
"What's da matta' Remy? Can't take a dose of ya own medicine?"  
  
"I'm outta here."  
  
"Before ya go," Belle quickly made her way over to Remy. Grabbing his neck, she pulled him into another hot kiss, this time with one hand wrapped around his neck, the other trailing down his shirt and down to the zipper of his pants. She thrust her tongue into his mouth deeper as she rubbed her hand over the large bulge in Remy's pants.  
  
"Christ Belle, If you're gonna do it, do it!" he moaned as he brought his hands up the front of her shirt, cupping her breasts in his hands. Not missing a beat, she undid the zipper and worked her hand into Remy's pants. Quickly she began to massage his penis, and when he was almost at the point of climax, she abruptly stopped.  
  
"Damn it Belle! You're such a fuckin' tease!" he sputtered at her.  
  
"Think about dat before ya screw anymore girls. If ya cheat on me again, I'll cut it off."  
  
"Bitch."   
  
Remy opened up her window wider and began to climb through. "Ya know I don' love ya Belle. Why pretend I do?"  
  
Before Belle could react, he disappeared from her sight.  
  
"Damn devil eyed cajun!" she hissed. Glancing down at her shirt she gave an annoyed grunt and began to button up all the ones Remy managed to get undone. Adjusting her bra so her breasts were once again covered, she bitched to herself, "Da man works fast. Hope everythin' he does isn't as fast as he got my shirt undone."  
  
She tossed her long hair back over her shoulder. "He's crazy if he t'inks I'm gonna give up on Alexei." Sighing, she sat back on her bed and let her mind play the same fantasy she'd had since she was still only a child. She smiled as she imagined Alexei and herself naked and making love on her own bed.  
  
"One way or anotha' Alexei Reynolds, I'm gonna get what ah want!"  
  
Meanwhile, Remy was wandering the grounds of the Assassin's Guild. Passing by the boarding house, he saw Robin in the window. Grinning to himself, he quickly climbed the tree next to her bedroom window.  
  
"Seems I'm going through another window," he said to himself as he expertly lept up the branches.  
  
"And this is your bed. And you can have those drawers. And here's your closet," Robin was saying to another person in the room.  
  
"For christ's sake Robin, take a breath will ya?" he said as he made his way into the bedroom.  
  
"What the hell do you want Remy LeBeau?" Robin snapped at him.  
  
"Jus' came t' check out who has Belle breathing fire," Remy said easily as his eyes rolled over the room and came to rest on Claire. "And this young petite must be the reason why."  
  
"Who the hell is this jackass?" Claire asked, bringing her hands up to her hips.  
  
Remy laughed loudly, "De petite sure has a mouth on her. Sounds like that Kage guy."  
  
Claire eyed Remy coldly. "Do you have a reason to be here or is pissing me off the high point of your day?"  
  
"Chill out petite, Remy don' mean ya any harm. Just wanted t' say welcome to da neighborhood and if that psycho bitch Belle gives ya any problems, come see me. I'll take care of her."  
  
"That wouldn't happen to include cement shoes and her sleeping with the fishes would it," Robin asked, leaning against the wall next to the window.   
  
Remy winked at her. "Robin, ya know I'm just a t'eif. Your kind kills."  
  
Robin felt her face flush red, and Claire asked Remy evenly, "What do you mean our kind kills?"  
  
"Wait.... you don' know? I don't t'ink it's Remy's place to tell ya petite."  
  
"Tell me WHAT goddamn it?"  
  
Robin slugged Remy in the arm. "Thanks a lot big mouth." Facing Claire she sat on her bed. "Claire, have you ever heard of the Thieves Guild and the Assassin's Guild?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ok, well, they are the two biggest crime families in New Orleans."  
  
"Let me guess. Demon boy over there's a thief and you're an assassin."  
  
"You're half right petite," Remy said to her. leaning against the windowsill. "I am a t'ief, but our pretty Robin here isn't an assassin. At least not yet."  
  
Claire shrugged with indifference. "I don't have to be an assassin right?"  
  
"No," Robin answered, ramming her shoulder into Remy.  
  
"Then I don't really care about the politics of everything. The only think I want right now is to make the asshole who did this to me pay," Claire declared vehemently, gesturing to her bruises and cuts.  
  
"Sounds like another fine future assassin," Robin said softly. Remy heard her statement and kicked her in the leg.  
  
Remy grinned at her and yelped as she smacked him upside the head. Claire just rolled her eyes at the two of them. Suddenly, she figured something out.  
  
"Aren't you engaged to the New Orleans slut, Belle?" she asked Remy as she began to unpack her small suitcase.  
  
"Yeah, by no choice of my own, petite. De guild leaders decided it's time to 'unite' de guilds. Load of bullshit if you ask me."  
  
"So you really don't want to marry her?" asked Claire.  
  
"I'd rather have mah left nut cut off, petite."   
  
Claire made a disgusted face. "I really didn't need to know that."  
  
Remy and Robin laughed. Realizing how loud they were getting, Robin clamped her hand over Remy's mouth.  
  
"SHHHHH! We don't want Kage to find Remy here!"  
  
"Whatever," shrugged Claire.  
  
"So what brings ya here petite?" Remy asked Claire, giving her a charming smile. Claire's distrustful grey eyes raised up to meet his.  
  
"Like you really want to know swamp rat."  
  
"I like her," Remy said to Robin. "She don' bullshit around." Crossing over to where Claire was unpacking Remy once again caught her gaze and subtly used his 'charm' power on her. It was a moment before he realized it wasn't working.  
  
"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU!" Claire yelled at him, all the anger she'd been suppressing since she left the Trask household, finally finding an outlet. Moving like a cat, she quickly had Remy pinned against the open window. His head and upper torso were hanging out of the window and he held onto the window frame for dear life.  
  
"CLAIRE! What are you DOING?" Robin shrieked, yanking Claire away from Remy.  
  
"The asshole tried to use a mutant power on me!" raged Claire.  
  
"How do ya know?" Remy asked seriously.  
  
"Cause I have one of my own you jerk!"  
  
"Really? So do I!" exclaimed Robin. "What can you do?"  
  
Claire scratched her head for a moment. "I think it was described as manipulating people's minds. I can create scenario's in someone's head and make them believe it's real." Facing Remy she spat out, "What about you Demon Eyes?"  
  
"Well, ya already discovered one power, mah other power is to charge inanimate objects and blow it all up."  
  
"Gee. A destructive power. How shocking."  
  
Remy grinned widely at Claire again. The sound of footsteps pounding up the stairs had Robin rushing to the window.  
  
"It's Kage. You have to leave Remy! GO!" Robin then pushed Remy out the window, with him just barely managing to grab onto one of the tree branches.  
  
"Gimme a bit o' warin' next time Robin," he said angrily from outside the window.  
  
"Yell at me later. LEAVE!"  
  
"Fine. See ya later, Robin, Claire." With a bow of his head, Remy LeBeau jackrabbited out of the tree and into the surrounding bayou. He just missed being spotted by Kage.  
  
"What the hell are you two poor excuses for human beings up to?" Kage asked coldly.  
  
"Plotting your death," answered Robin.  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Asshole."  
  
Kage glared at the two girls and walked out of the doorway and into his own room, slamming the door shut.  
  
"That was close," Robin sighed.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Robin then began to help Claire finish unpacking, unaware another set of eyes were fixated on their bedroom window. Hidden in the thick foliage of the surrounding cypress trees and low bushes, Belle glared up at the two girls. She'd seen the whole thing. She knew when Remy left her room he'd go to them. She'd long suspected Robin was trying to steal Remy from her.  
  
"Just wait bitch. I'll get ya. No one steals from Belladonna Boudreaux. Just wait and see what ah have planned for ya." 


End file.
